


Under the Radar

by dramaticlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticlouis/pseuds/dramaticlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the shy boy at school, while Louis is the most popular. Harry has the biggest crush on Louis, and Louis has no idea he existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry not sorry if it pisses you off it's bound to get better. Hope you enjoyed, would love feedback.

Harry was walking down the hallway keeping to himself trying not to get in anyone’s way. Harry’s main goal was just to pass his classes and fly under the radar. Harry got to this locker and undid the lock. Emptying his book bag he dropped his advanced Chem. Book on the ground. Bending over to pick it up he meets hands with his best mate, Niall. Niall giving him a cheeky smile picks up the book for him. “Wow Haz, already being a klutz before first period.”

“Oh shut up already.” Said Harry

Harry started to get situated for class while Niall opened up his neighboring locker and did the same. Niall asked “so are you thinking of asking anyone to homecoming?”

“Hah! Wow that’s a great joke.” Harry replied sarcastically.

“I was serious, I’m personally thinking of asking Zayn.” Niall replied

“You’re going to ask out a senior?! Come on Ni we’re only sophomores, you don’t have a chance!” Harry argued.

“Oh really? If I don’t have a chance then why do I always catch him stealing glances at me? Just because you don’t think you can get anyone doesn’t mean other people have to as well.” Niall snapped.

Harry looked down at his feet. Harry came out during his freshman year that’s how he met Niall. Niall was the only friend he made because not everyone accepted being Gay, but everyone did accept Louis. Louis was a Senior, coincidentally best mates with Zayn, also Gay. Most people looked up to Louis (except the minor pricks), They wanted to have his life, even Harry.

“Look I’m sorry Haz, it’s just you can’t always be down on yourself.” Niall apologized.  
Harry snapped out of his trance. “its fine, it’s just, I always get pushed aside and you’re the only one there for me right now.”

“No matter what happens I’m never going to let you go Harry.” Niall grabbed Harry and brought him into a tight grip.

“Hey fags break up the love fest, no one wants to see that disgusting shit!” said a random football player passing by.  
It seems as if the voice came out of nowhere.

“EXCUSE ME?! If you seriously have a problem with two mates hugging, then you have other things to worry about besides them.” Louis instantly said.  
You could see the frustration radiating off of Louis.

“Shut up Tomlinson, not everyone likes it up the ass like you do!”

In what seemed like a flash, Louis’s fist connected with the Football player’s face.

“Next time learn a little respect before rambling utter nonsense out of your mouth, you pretentious douchebag.” Louis bit.  
The football player just stormed off, Harry starting with wide eyes.

“Thanks Mate!” Niall spit out.  
“…Yea” Harry slowly mumbled, his gaze fixed upon Louis. He never noticed how his golden brown skin complimented his eyes. They were like two perfect sapphires crafted only for him. Harry realized he was now staring.

“No problem, my names Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson.” Louis said sticking his hand out to the two boys.

Niall shook it cheerfully; when it got to Harry he just stared at it.  
Louis retracted his hand out of awkwardness.

“Okay then. If anyone gives you any shit from now on just ignore it ok?” Louis offered.

“All right, thanks again mate.” Niall said.

“Yea…L..Louis.” Harry stuttered out.

Louis walked away and Harry let out a sigh of relief, but before he could even catch his breath Louis was already back over in front of them with a slip of paper.

“Here take this just in case.” Louis said as he handed them a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

Harry reached out and grabbed it and took it. He just held it in his hand as Louis walked away.

“You okay mate?” Niall asked questioningly.

“Yeah m’fine.” Harry assured.

Harry was more than fine. He was on cloud nine. They very boy that he had been pining over since the first day of his freshman year. The reason why he came out. Harry was ecstatic as he was holding his way to getting close to Louis and he was going to do just that. He pulled out his phone without a second though and started typing his message to Louis.

“Hey it’s Harry, sorry for being weird earlier. xx”

As he watched the message send off he had second thoughts. He thought to himself. “what if he thinks I’m annoying.” And “He probably really doesn’t want to talk to me anyways.”

Just as the thought was leaving his brain he felt his phone vibrate within his hand, as he looked down he saw the new message blinking on his screen awaiting to be opened. He opened it with hesitation, as he read it slowly making sure he read every word correctly.

“No problem Harry. :) xx”

A smile creeped onto Harry’s face and he could feel himself blushing even though he didn’t even have a reason to be.  
Niall busted out laughing and told Harry “ Look like someone has a little crush!” 

See no one knew about Harry’s crush on Louis because he was too shy that he would get rejected incase word got around.  
Harry retorted back “Fuck off” and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

The bell rang to go to class and Harry had a new glide in his step.  
He thought to himself “Maybe this could actually go somewhere.” But then immediately after he pushed that away as he looked up and saw in front of his desk, Louis. Just have walked through the door into his class with all of his supplies. Turns out Louis and Harry were going to have a class together. Harry groaned in his head, he was going to have a difficult year already.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just in case you didn't know a sophomore in America is grade 10, so they're 15-16. A Senior is grade 12, so roughyl 17-18. Hope that cleared any confusion.

Louis looked around the room for a spot to sit; only one desk was empty, next to a mess of brown curls that looked vaguely familiar.

He finally realized that he knows whose brown curls they belong to, but just to make sure, he pokes the body in the shoulder. Watching as the head picks up, he is glad to see that it was Harry, at least one familiar face in the crowd of under classmen. 

“Hey! Looks like we are going to be getting to see each other a lot more” Louis stated cheerfully.

“..Yea...How about that. Why are you in sophomore Chem. anyways?” harry questioned.

“Well you see, when I was in your grade I didn’t really care about the whole school thing, just not my scene. Still am not just I want to get out of here and I NEED to take this class.” He provided with a little groan.

Louis started thinking about how much he just wanted, needed, to get out of here. He couldn’t stand being cooped up having to live by everyone else’s standards. 

He looked over to Harry, who was just staring at him, feeling flattered Louis just smiled at him.

The teacher started talking and that’s when Louis zoned out, he couldn’t really be bothered with a lecture of atoms, or molecules or whatever.

He heard the bell ring and that’s when he gathered his supplies and started making his way outside of the room. Walking down the hallway to his locker he saw Zayn waiting for him.

“Hey Zayn, you decided to show up today.” 

“You know I can’t go more than a day than seeing my little princess.” Zayn joked.

“Oh shut up you bloke, what, or who are you doing after school?” he asked.

“That’s real funny Tomlinson I even forgot to laugh. Anyways I’m not doing anything so do you want to go over to your house?” 

“That sounds fine, I’ll see you later.” Louis told him as he closed his locker and started making his way to his next class.

That was the most Harry has ever talked to Louis, it was like a dream come true for him. Even though it wasn’t more than just casual conversation to Louis it meant so much more to Harry. He dreamt of just getting the courage to go up to him and introduce himself, but never had the opportunity. Now he had a class with him, and the whole year ahead, he knew this was going to be the year he was going to win over Louis, now just to figure out how.

~

Harry walked through the door and nudged his backpack off of his shoulder. Trudging upstairs to his room he just threw himself onto his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and clicked the button to see he had no new messages. He decided that he was going to send a seemingly innocent text to Louis, to try and talk with him. 

“Hey :) “He sent off

He sat there and waited for a reply, and waited, and waited. Nothing came back an hour later. So he sent another text off.

“Ugh I can’t believe teachers decided to give us homework on the first day!” 

Harry sat his phone on his bedside table and leaned back onto his head board, letting his eyes slowly drift off until they shut completely. He woke up 2 hours later, looking over at his alarm clock; it said 8:14 pm. 

He reached over to grab his phone, clicking the home button he saw that he had a text from ‘Louis <3 ‘Finally! 

“Hey! Sorry was in footie practice! Yea I can’t believe they think they need to assign us that shit! Pfft not gonna even bother.” 

Harry felt a small grin creep up onto his place as he replied

“It’s all good! Yea I don’t know if I am going to do it, I am just so tired for some reason.” 

Harry put down his phone as he went downstairs to get something to eat. Afterwards he came back to his room to check to see if Louis ever replied; which he did not.

He shrugged it off and went to go take a shower. As he turned the shower on to hot he climbed in once the bathroom started to steam. He closed his eyes as he let the warm water rinse over his body, all he could see was Louis eyes, and that perfect smile. He could just feel himself hardening over that image of him. He got the body wash and poured it onto a cloth, rubbing it together as the suds lathered up. As he started to rub it over his body, he nudged his dick. Feeling the sensation as he was thinking about Louis just felt so right. He slowly reached down with the cloth and calmly started rubbing it back and forth. Just thinking about Louis and wanking at the same time almost made him cum immediately. 

He decided he wanted to enjoy himself a little longer though. Harry put down the cloth and sat down under the hot water, groping himself slowly, not wanting to push himself over yet. He let his mind wonder off to other images of Louis. Some of him walking down the hallway, some just talking to friends, and even some of the times Harry secretly watched him as he was all sweaty during footie practice. 

He was biting down onto his lip, focusing on Louis. He felt the sensation in his groin growing more and more, he needed to cum. Harry started to stroke faster and faster until he was loudly moaning incoherently. 

He let out a loud groan as he came all over himself just to the thought of Louis. Enjoying his high he sat there letting the water spray him down, cleaning himself off. 

He then finished his shower then, dried himself off, and put on a pair of boxers and went to go check his phone. Louis sent him a message. 

“Aww! Maybe you should go to sleep then tired boy ;)” 

Harry chuckled and sent off a seemingly meaningless text saying 

“Just took a shower so I’m wide awake now”

“Oh really! Hope you had a good time? ;)”

*

It was obvious to Louis, that Harry was trying to flirt, but not being very good at it Louis’s attention wasn’t held for very long. He got side tracked easily from the conversation by the Telly. His favorite show, Girl Code, was on a new episode. Entertained Louis sat back with a bag of crisps and watched. Not feeling his phone vibrate he didn’t check it until half an hour later.

Louis sent off one last text saying “well I am going to go to bed now! Talk to you tomorrow xx :D” 

He threw his phone down onto his bedside table and lay down onto his bed. Letting his mind wander off he slowly started to drift off into a sleep, where he dreamt of a boy that he couldn’t recognize. 

Louis woke up and turned over to look at his clock where it said 5:45 am. He still had another hour before he had to get up and get ready for school, but he kept tossing and never fell back asleep. His alarm finally went off at 6:45 am. He hit the alarm button and slowly rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Walking over to his closet he opened the doors and decided that he wanted to dress a little bit more posh than normal, give everyone something nice to look at today.

He left his house grabbing an apple on the way. Walking down the streets he hears someone yell his name, he turned around to see a head of curls bouncing in his direction. 

“Louis! Hey! Fancy seeing you” Harry said breathily seeing as he just basically sprinted to get next to Louis.

“Oh hey Harry, I didn’t know you walked this way to school, we must live close to each other I guess!”

“Yea I live about 2 blocks down.” 

“Cool, well I guess we might as well walk with each other” Louis offered.

“Yea that sounds good!”

They both walked in silence the rest of the way to school, Louis could tell that Harry was walking awfully close but he didn’t back away either.  
As they got up to the school Louis told Harry “well I will see you in Chem.”

Louis waved and walked off letting Harry walk over to the sophomore lockers. Louis actually enjoyed his walk with Harry even though they hardly talked most of the way. He thought to himself as he was putting in the combination to his locker, getting his books out for Chem., that maybe he would give him a chance. To be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry it took forever to update I GOT REALLY BUSY. Follow me on twitter @Tomlinsuun i will post updates, and possibly spoilers. Would love feedback xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea idk why it took forever to update. I wrote this and idk how I feel about it, I intended for it to be longer but then I couldn't think of where to go with it any more.

Harry was waiting in first period for Louis to come in, glancing at the door every few moments hoping that he could be the first person he set his eyes upon when he walked in. He opened up his notebook to get prepared for class, and started to doodle on the page.  
In what seemed like seconds, the bell rang, passing period was over. Everyone was in their seats now, including Louis. Harry looked down, trying not to be too obvious with looking over at him every few seconds. He let his mind wander off since he wasn’t too interested in the lesson plan for today.

He caught himself doodling over and over again in his notebook “Louis Tomlinson” also drawing little hearts around the page. Feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks he looked up towards Louis who was intently focusing on Mrs. Greaver’s lesson.  
The bell rang, and considering Harry didn’t really pay attention to anyone for the rest of the day he just zoned out until the final bell rang, telling them that they could go home.

Harry was making his way out the front door of the school when he felt a tugging on his arm.

He quickly turned around and saw Louis’s bright smile, almost blinding him.

“Hey! I was thinking we could hang after school!? Does that sound all right?” Louis asked optimistically 

“Uh..” harry muttered out, surprised that he was even in this situation at all.

“I mean if you don’t wan-“ 

“NO! I meant yea that would be cool! Yeah.” He interrupted almost immediately

“Oh ok yeah, well I’ll pick you up around 7 ok?” Louis said

“Sounds perfect.” Harry gave back.

Louis walked away leaving him in a trance of pure ecstasy. Harry rushed home so he could get ready.

He opened his door and threw down his back pack, kicking off his shoes at the front door. He knew he had about 3 hours but still he wanted to look absolutely magnificent for Louis. He tore off all his clothes and jumped into the shower not caring that the water hasn’t heated up immediately. Quickly lathering up his hair and body, scrubbing intensely trying to make himself perfect for Louis. He rinsed off and got out, drying himself with his towel and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed he had this idiotic smile glued onto his face, something only that boy with the perfect blue eyes could do to him. 

After hanging up the towel he glided to his room, opening up his closet. Flipping through all of the t-shirts and button ups. Trying to decide what would show off his features the best. He decided on a blue band t-shirt, these really made his eyes shine with green. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of black skinnies that really made him look curvier. 

He picked up his phone and looked at the clock it was 5:30. He didn’t really understand why he rushed that much, but he was just so excited that he wanted this night to be perfect. 

He sat down onto his bed thinking about what they were going to do. He was wondering if this was the beginning of something and maybe if Louis wanted to be more  
than friends now, he really hoped so. 

Harry picked up his phone again and started to type out a message. 

*to Niall*: “OMG GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AFTER SCHOOL?”

He waited a few minutes before his phone was buzzing back down into his hand. 

“Uhhh, you found money on the side of road?” he replied.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “No you idiot! Louis asked me to hang out, and he is going to pick me up at 7:00!” 

Moments later “OH I am happy for ye mate! Well I gotta go, mum is making me clean house with her! Kill me please.” 

Harry chuckled to himself as he just sent off a goodbye text. 

Still wondering what he was going to do for another hour he decided to watch some mindless telly. After about 45 minutes, his phone rang and Louis’s caller id popped up on his screen. Harry hesitated but answered it with a cheerful “Hey!”

“Hey harry, just letting you know I’ll be there in about 10 minutes! So be ready.” He could hear the glee in his voice.

“Okay! Can’t wait!” 

They hung up, and Harry threw his phone on the sofa and ran to the bathroom to check himself out in the mirror to make sure that he was still looking presentable. He was. 

Before he knew it, he heard a door slam and he quickly scurried to his room to grab his wallet and go back to the sofa to retrieve his phone. He heard a knock on the door and then his heart started to beat at an alarmingly fast rate. Harry was nervous, he didn’t think he was going to be, but he was. He was going to hang out with his crush that he has been pining over for the longest time and he was ecstatic that it was finally happening. Going over to the door and slowly reaching for the handle he turned the knob to see Louis standing on his doorstep. 

Louis looked absolutely stunning; he was wearing a black and grey striped shirt with a denim jacket over. He had on some light blue jeans that perfectly fit around his bum, which he always thought was a gift from the gods. 

“Looking good styles” Louis said with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

“Oh it’s nothing, just something I threw together.” Harry lied.

“Well let’s go we’re gonna be late” Louis stated.

“Oh alright, where are we going by the way?”

“It’s gonna be a surprise!” he grabbed harry but his arm and started to lead him down into the driveway over to his car. Louis let go as he walked over to the driver’s side letting Harry open the door by himself.

Harry got into the inside of the car and put on his seat belt; Louis revved up the engine and started to back out of the driveway. Harry just let his palms rest on his thighs, occasionally wiping them on his pants to get the sweat off. 

Not enjoying the silence really Louis turned on the radio, ‘Crazy Kids’ by Ke$ha was playing and he started to tap his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel. 

Harry noticed this and silently started giggling because he just loved that even though Louis wasn’t trying he was just so amazing and he couldn’t believe to himself that he was in this position right now. 

He looked over at Harry who was just staring out at the window. He didn’t understand why he decided to ask the boy to hang out, he usually doesn’t do this. It’s not that he is shallow or anything, but he usually isn’t interested in anyone younger than him unless there is something special about them. Which he could tell there was something special about Harry; maybe it was those eyes of his because every time he looked into him all he could see was how kind and caring Harry was.

They pulled up outside this giant auditorium looking building and Harry was still confused, that’s when Louis just looked over at him and told him that they were here. 

“Ok I thought that it would be really fun to go Ice Skating.” Louis said with optimism, he could tell how much Louis genuinely was trying here and it really made him have butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh I wish you would of told me, I didn’t pack a jacket or anything.” Harry said kind of regretting because he felt like he was ruining the night. 

“Don’t worry about that, I packed another one of my jackets just in case you didn’t bring anything, which I assumed you wouldn’t.” Louis reached back into the back seat and retrieved one of his black zip up hoodies, handing it to Harry.

“Here ya go, now we better get going.” Louis jumped out.

Harry got out smiling to himself because he just couldn’t grasp how cute this was, he was really hoping that something was going to come from this.

They walked inside where they went up to the skate rental booth. They exchanged their shoe size and both got pairs of skates. They walked over to the bench and laced up the boots.

Harry tried to get up but lost his balance and fell straight down onto his bum, causing Louis to burst out into laughter.

“Oi that hurt mate don’t laugh” harry said laughing himself.

“You still gotta admit that it was funny.” Louis said as he reached down and grabbed Harry’s hand bringing him back to his feet. Once Harry was standing up right again he noticed that their faces. 

Louis pushed back with a smile on his face and led Harry to the rink. Stepping on the ice with no problem Louis skated backwards with no problem. Harry on the other hand looked like a deer learning how to walk for the very first time. 

“Ok you can’t make fun of me but I don’t know how to skate.” Harry confessed.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you” Louis pulled him onto the ice slowly and put him in front of him. He rested his hands on the younger boy’s waist and started to slowly push them forwards. 

“Just keep your legs together and don’t let your feet bend in.” He stated instructively.

Harry tried his best to do what he was told, although he was having a really difficult time since there was the fact that Louis fucking Tomlinson had his hands on him. 

“You’re doing great! See you’re not that bad.” The older boy offered

“Hah thanks but don’t let go I don’t know if I am able to do it on my own just yet.” The younger boy said.

“Oh alright.” The older boy smiled to himself.

In that moment they just repeatedly skated around the ring, Harry was actually learning quite fast but neither of them were about to ruin this moment of peace. Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder causing him to blush.

An announcement came over the intercom telling the skaters that they had 30 minutes till closing; the boys took that as their cue to get off the ice and go put their shoes back on. Returning the skates the walked out of the rink closer together than they walked in.

“So where too now?” The younger boy trying to start conversation.

“Well I was thinking we could go drive around, I want to show you this really cool spot.” 

“Okay, but can we stop and get some food first, I haven’t eaten since lunch and I’m starved.” Harry asked

“Sure, what sounds good to you?” 

“Hmm, I could fancy some McDonalds. Is that all right with you?” Harry questioned as they both got into the car.

“Sounds awesome, I’ve been craving some chicken nuggets.” Louis revved the engine once again and they were off to go get their food. 

Once they were done they started to drive to this location that Louis seemed so excited about. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Even though it was dark he  
could still see the faint blue from his eyes.

“So what’s so special about this play that we’re going to?” Harry questioned.

“Well it overlooks the whole city and it’s just an absolute beauty when all of the lights are radiating.” Louis replied.

“Sounds Magnificent.” He believed. 

They pulled up to the spot and Harry’s eyes twinkled while looking at all of the lights from the city, Louis wasn’t joking it’s absolutely amazing and he doesn’t know how he has never known about this before.

“Ok get out” Louis ordered 

“Uhh why?” Harry asked

“Just trust me” he advised. 

Harry did what he was told, and got out of the car. Louis came out with two pillows and laid them on top of the roof of the car. 

“Ok hop up” Louis commanded.

Once again Harry did as he was told and laid next to Louis on the roof of his car; resting his arm behind his head trying to make himself more comfortable. The older boy reached for his free hand and just held it without saying a word or even merely looking over to make sure that it was okay with him. 

Harry looked over at Louis and just stared, scared because he doesn’t want this to end. 

“Louis I need to ask you a question.” Harry probed.

“What is it Hazza?” Louis responded 

His heart skipping a beat from hearing that nickname come from his mouth. “You know I like you, like a lot right?” He spoke.

“Yeah and you know I like you write.” Louis replied.

Harry had butterflies in his stomach, because he couldn’t fathom it yet. Louis William Tomlinson liked HIM. The lonely sophomore who only really had one friend.

“So what doe-“Harry was interrupted by Louis crashing their lips together, it wasn’t tough but yet it wasn’t weak all at the same time. It felt absolutely perfect, like he  
was in his own sense of bliss.

Pulling apart for air Louis looked into Harry’s eyes and realised that no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it he really liked this boy. Leaning in more slowly this time Louis re connected their lips and slowly started to move them back and forth. Letting his tongue flick at the younger boys closed mouth he was granted access and their tongues were fighting each other back and forth for dominance. Harry eventually gave in and let Louis do away with him. Only separating for air, they kissed for what seemed like ages, but neither boy minded. Louis ended the session with a slow meaningful kiss and resting his hand on Harry’s cheek. He laid back and closed his eyes, where he then felt the younger boy hesitantly curl up into his arms.

Harry thought to himself that he wanted to live in that moment forever; never leaving Louis’s side because he felt utterly serene. 

Louis opened his eyes and thought to himself that he better get Harry home at a reasonable hour.

“I know neither of us don’t want to leave, but I still don’t want you getting into trouble for staying out too late.” Louis lied.

“Oh, yeah. S’pose that wouldn’t be such a great impression of you.” Harry mumbled.

Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and urged him to sit up, getting off the hood of the car he packed up his things and walked over to Harry’s side; opening the door for him to get in.

Blushing very noticeably now, He slid into the car watching Louis walk around the front of the car.

Louis got into the car and inserted his keys into the slot, turning to bring the engine to life.

The ride to Harry’s house seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. They pulled into Harry’s drive way and Louis put the car into park.

“Tonight was amazing, thank you for the wonderful time.” Harry commented.

“No problem, hope I did a good job of trying to impress you though.” Louis said.

“You had me way before tonight even started, I’m just really flattered that you put all that thought into the night.” He added.

“Well I’m glad you had a great time.” Louis then leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead; not wanting to rush anything because he knows that if he tries to rush  
things will go south. They always did.

Harry giggled at this action whilst opening the door and saying his goodbyes. Closing the door he walked up his drive and to his front door looking back at the drive  
and waving Louis off. Stepping into his house he closed the door and leaned back on it and smiled to himself.

He made his way up stairs and leapt onto his bed where he landed face down into his pillow. He laid there for what seemed for a moment, all the thoughts of tonight's event rushing through his brain. His eyes coming down heavy; the young boy fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed that i'm glad, if you didn't i'm sorry and i wont try to offend you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @dramaticlouis i will post updates and maybe spoilers. Hope you enjoyed. Would love feedback xx


End file.
